Rescapées
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: what if apocalyptique inspiré d'X men 2...


**Rescapées**

Cette certitude qu'elle portait en elle, ces visions qu'elle ne pouvait démêler… un souvenir refoulé ou un cauchemar que la nuit ne lui avait pas reprise ? Une migraine foudroya les tempes de Magik, encore une fois. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur le cours mais elle distinguait à peine des lèvres bougeant mécaniquement, au milieu d'une vague noire d'angoisse et de colère. Et cette leçon sur toutes ces stupides lois, cette heure qui n'en finissait pas... Le visage fatigué du professeur disparaissait dans les méandres obscurs où se noyait l'esprit tourmenté de Magik. La brume effaçait les amendements courrant sur le tableau noir. Les dates, les édits et les codes s'enchevêtraient. Magik aurait voulu les retenir, les fixer sur le tableau, mais les lettres s'envolaient et la narguaient. _Hé ?_ Elle se sentait doucement glisser vers le sol et la folie. Elle allait sombrer. _Ça va ?_ Dans cette nuit infernale, dans ces cauchemars sans fin. _Oh, reste avec nous !_ Avec la classe, devant ce prof, durant ce cours, à essayer de saisir ne serait-ce qu'un mot de tout ce qu'il raconte… ça y est, il s'est arrêté de parler, il la fixe à présent, les yeux dans les yeux, il attend. Quoi ? Magik devine tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle doit répondre, c'est sûrement ça, elle va répondre, elle répond :

« Le sénateur Robert Kelly… Il a aussi été le premier à proposer l'A.E.M. devant le Sénat. »

Sa voix est étrange, elle a failli bafouiller. Ses lèvres sont sèches. Sa tête se dégage peu à peu, elle n'aura pas de fièvre cette fois. Magik se redresse sur sa chaise. Elle a su répondre.

« L'A.E.M. ? »

Silence. Pesant. Etouffant. Oui, l'A.E.M., c'était de Kelly, ça a été repris par d'autres, beaucoup d'autres… Magik sent le poids des regards rivés sur elle. Presque accusateurs. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais été aussi sûre d'elle :

« L'Acte d'Enregistrement des Mut… »

Ce n'était pas un test ; d'ailleurs, ça n'était même pas dans la leçon. Ça n'était dans aucun livre. Ça n'était pas à dire. Magik venait de s'en souvenir.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent. Elles ne s'ouvrirent plus.

Qu'importe le froid qui lui brûlait les lèvres et le vent qui lui tirait des larmes ! Elle courrait toujours plus loin d'eux. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'elle le _ferait_. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle n'osait pas encore y croire. Tout semblait si peu réel. Comme un rêve dont on ne parvient pas à sortir. Mais Nocturne ne rêvait pas, elle laissait derrière elle son ancienne vie, qui n'était pas une vie, pour s'élancer vers l'inconnu. Les hommes du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne la rattraperont pas, les soldats ne la reverront plus, elle le savait, parce qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de retourner là-bas. Pourtant, elle voulait se retourner, s'arrêter, rien qu'un instant, juste pour se prouver que tout était vrai, que la base reculait vers l'horizon, qu'elle s'effaçait sous la neige, dans la nuit, dans ce qui n'était déjà plus que des souvenirs. Ses seuls souvenirs. Elle n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à y vivre.

Que laissait-elle exactement derrière elle ? Elle ne savait pas, pas plus qu'elle n'avait idée de ce que le monde extérieur lui réservait. Elle n'avait qu'une certitude : si elle se retournait, elle perdrait _la petite seconde qui fait la différence_. Alors Nocturne s'élançait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, sous cette lune noire qui lui promettait la liberté.

Magik errait. Nocturne fuyait. Peu importe l'endroit où elles se sont rencontrées ou les premiers mots qu'elles se sont échangés. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vues mais elles s'étaient trouvées et marchaient de front. Nocturne n'était encore qu'une enfant aux yeux de Magik. Elle parlait à peine, elle ne savait pas lire, elle ne pouvait même pas compter le nombre de ses victimes. Magik avait quitté l'établissement – on voulait la placer dans une école de redressement – pour avoir brisé le silence et violé un tabou. Nocturne avait croisé le regard de Magik. Elle n'y avait décelé aucune trace de haine, juste de la stupeur, puis une étincelle de chaleur illuminant ses yeux bleus glacés. Une faible flambée d'espoir avait empourpré le visage de Magik. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

Fuir qui ? Echapper à quoi ? L'ennemi était partout, en chacun de ces hommes dont elles croisaient la route. Il suffisait d'un faux pas, d'une parole malheureuse, pour que tout s'effondre autour d'elles et qu'elles retournent à ce qui avait été leur vie durant dix ans. Ou quinze, peut-être même cinquante, voire un siècle. Magik avait une vie antérieure, avant d'être murée dans cette école et la loi du silence ; Nocturne n'avait rien connu d'autre que les couloirs lugubres de toutes ces bases du S.H.I.E.L.D. dans lesquelles on l'avait transférée, étudiée, entraînée, mutilée… Avant que ses yeux d'or ne se posent sur Magik, Nocturne n'avait qu'un souhait, qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusque-là : respirer le vent en face et courir à l'air libre.

Le fracas du ressac sur le roc, les hurlements du vent déchaîné, les éclairs : l'île de Muir par une nuit d'orage. Nocturne s'était laissée guider sur ces falaises, qui devaient contenir les fragments de son passé. Les noms de ses parents, peut-être même leurs visages. Magik lui tenait la main, elles avançaient sur les rochers, sous la pluie battante. Nocturne manqua plusieurs fois de tomber. Mais la main de Magik la relevait toujours et elles continuaient à chercher les derniers vestiges du centre de recherches.

La surface avait été rasée, mais le bunker avait survécu, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Le tonnerre éclata et une bourrasque jeta les jeunes filles à terre. Magik essuya son visage du revers de la main. La pluie, la nuit et les larmes de fatigue l'aveuglaient : elle se relèverait pourtant, il le fallait, ses jambes la porteraient encore. Une minute ou deux s'écoulèrent. La pluie n'en finissait plus de tomber sur les cheveux blonds de Magik. Elle releva péniblement la tête. Nocturne titubait devant elle, sur les rochers glissants. Non, elle s'était arrêtée, elle lui tournait le dos, figée au milieu du vent et des éclairs.

« Nocturne ? »

Magik rassembla ses dernières forces et parvint à se relever. Entre chaque foulée s'écoulait un siècle - mais le temps existait-il encore dans cette nuit sans fin ? Magik rejoignit Nocturne et vit une ombre échappée de l'un de ses plus lointains souvenirs, qui se tenait au bord de la falaise : une femme aux yeux étincelants, à la chevelure flamboyante, que la pluie, le vent et les éclairs semblaient épargner et laissaient indifférente. Elle leur faisait face sans les voir, comme si son esprit était ailleurs, comme si elle était _déjà morte_. Une lueur dorée, plus brillante que la foudre, entourait cette femme surgie de nulle part. On aurait dit une flamme au-dessus des flots.

La nuit se brisa en un fracas assourdissant puis la mer s'apaisa. Le ciel s'ouvrit, les éclairs mourants frappèrent une dernière fois l'horizon, on n'entendait plus que le grondement sourd des vagues qui s'écrasaient au pied de la falaise. La pluie cessa bientôt.

« Illyanna ? »

C'était la femme de feu qui avait parlé.

« Illyanna ? »

Ou plutôt la fille de feu. Si jeune, si fragile.

Aussi petite que Nocturne. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée.

« Illyanna ?

- Roxane ? »

Wagner, Kurt. Un X suivi d'une longue série de chiffres. Nationalité Allemande, une date de naissance approximative, des bribes d'information sur sa famille adoptive, puis une liste impressionnante : des dates, des villes, chaque séance de cirque où Diablo le Magnifique avait exécuté son numéro. Un rapport d'un examen de santé, signé par le Dr McCoy, Ecole pour Jeunes Surdoués du Professeur Xavier, Graymalkin Lane, Westchester. Quelques clichés d'un corps couvert de cicatrices. Ensuite, des rapports de voyages et des comptes-rendus de missions qu'il a effectuées en tant que X-man, puis un nom : Wilhelm, Katharina.

Le dossier était incomplet, cette Moira McTaggert n'avait pas eu accès aux années qui ont séparé les dernières représentations du cirque à l'entrée de Kurt Wagner chez les X-men. Et après Katharina, cet espace vide…

… que Nocturne avait comblé. Dans ce vieil ordinateur ronronnant, sous la poussière de cet écran, il y avait le visage de ses parents. Mais personne n'avait inscrit son nom. Comme si elle n'était que Nocturne, comme si ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné de prénom, comme s'ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps.

« Ce Kurt, mon père et… maman, ma maman ? »

Roxane répondit d'une petite voix étrange : « Comme tous les autres…

… je les ai emmenés »

_Comme tous les autres…_ Tous ces visages qui hantaient les nuits de Magik, lorsque sa chambre de l'internat était plongée dans le noir, tenaient sur un cd qu'elle devait laisser dans le bunker, la seule pièce qui restait du laboratoire de recherches du Dr Moira McTaggert. Elle croyait retrouver les siens, Roxane les avait trouvés avant elle. Elle pensait découvrir une preuve, Roxane l'avait mise face à son impuissance. Magik ne pourrait pas ramener ses frères les mutants, ils avaient été balayés comme l'avait été l'Institut Xavier, dont il ne restait plus que quelques gravats. Magik ne pouvait se dresser seule contre l'humanité, ni demander à Nocturne de s'exposer aux yeux du monde et du S.H.I.E.L.D. : Robert Kelly, William Stryker, Graydon Creed et tous les autres activistes anti-mutants avaient gagnés, l'A.E.M. avait porté ses fruits et l'OTZ, l'Opération Tolérance Zéro, avait été à l'origine d'un vrai massacre, d'un génocide : Il ne restait plus que Magik, que les Sentinelles n'avaient jamais pu détecter comme mutante, et Nocturne, que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait tenu à garder vivante. Et Oxymore, condamnée à vivre avec le poids du souvenir. Trois jeunes filles sans enfance, sans avenir. Il ne leur restait rien, juste un cd, plus qu'à pleurer, plus qu'à entendre l'histoire d'Oxymore, alias Roxane, la fille de Charles Xavier et de Jean Grey, non, du Phœnix.

Du Phœnix Noir.

« J'ai longtemps cru que ma mère était Jean Grey. C'était le nom que lui donnaient mon père, Scott, Ororo et tous les autres… C'était vrai, en partie. Durant cet accident à Alkali Lake, Jean a fait appel à un pouvoir qui dépassait ses capacités… et celle de son professeur. Elle est entrée dans son esprit et s'est uni à lui. Il venait tout juste de reprendre contact avec la réalité, il avait été si longtemps sous le contrôle de Jason, noyé dans les illusions que le fils de Stryker lui imposait… Jean quittait ce monde, Charles luttait pour y revenir. Le pouvoir l'a consumée, le Phœnix s'est emparé d'elle, une nouvelle mutation s'est accomplie.

Le Phœnix. C'est un pouvoir plus qu'un mutant, et Jean n'était qu'un corps. Le Phœnix s'est incarné en elle. Comme il s'est incarné en moi, pour devenir moi.

Bien après l'accident, Jean est revenue vivre à l'Institut Xavier, aux côtés des X-men. Mais elle n'était plus la même. Charles le savait, ils le savaient tous, ils avaient lus les résultats des analyses que Moira Mc Taggert avait réalisées… mais qui aurait voulu le voir ?

Personne n'était prêt à les accepter… moi-même, je refusais d'y croire et pourtant, je les ai lus des centaines de fois, jusqu'à les apprendre par cœur et les graver dans mon esprit. Comme Charles. A lui aussi, ça lui a broyé le cœur et torturé l'esprit. Le Phœnix était un danger pour lui-même, mais ils ont tous fermé les yeux. Seulement, le Phœnix l'a fait, il a usé de tout son potentiel, contre le monde, mais pas le nôtre. Contre une planète, très éloignée, très peuplée… en quelques secondes. Il n'y avait plus que quelques poussières d'étoile à la place. On a parlé du Phœnix Noir. La face obscure, le mauvais côté. C'était trop facile, cela n'excusait rien. Jean Grey, Phœnix ou Phœnix Noir, le nom importait peu. Tous, ils savaient. Jean a été la seule à l'accepter. Elle s'est tuée. »

« Le Gardien. Il veille à l'équilibre, il est en toute chose, mais il n'agit pas, il contemple. Il s'est bien gardé d'intervenir quand un pouvoir illimité a gagné Jean Grey, il a assisté à l'avènement de Phœnix. Il n'a rien fait quand la mort et la vie ont fusionné en un seul être, il m'a laissé naître.

Phœnix a commis un crime abominable, que sa propre mort ne pouvait pas racheter. Un génocide pour un génocide. Elle avait retiré des vies en quelques secondes. C'était au-delà des pouvoirs du Phœnix : j'ai été condamnée à retirer moi-aussi des vies, le même nombre de vies, une par une. Je n'ai hérité que d'une infime partie des pouvoirs du Phœnix : je ne peux m'emparer que d'une vie à la fois, et je ne peux totalement la remettre au Gardien : ils vivent en moi. Je me souviens d'eux. De chacun d'eux… Magnéto, Apocalypse, le Fléau, Gauntlet, Dent de sabre, Vanisher, le Blob, la Sorcière Rouge, Mystique, Crapaud, Vif-Argent, Avalanche, Shaw, Dazzler, Gambit, Destinée, Pyro, Colossus, Psylocke, Havok, le Fauve, Polaris, le Hurleur, Jubilée, Callisto, Multiple, Marrow, Caliban, Magma, Félina, Husk, la Reine Blanche, Archangel, Malicia, Iceberg, Rocket, Shadowcat, Tornade, le Professeur X, Cyclope, et Wolverine, même Wolverine, l'immortel sans passé, sans souvenir, maintenant, il vit en moi, il ne vit plus qu'en moi. »

Nocturne connaît à peine le visage de ses parents qu'elle se sait déjà orpheline. Magik ne trouve rien à dire qui puisse atténuer ses souffrances. Nocturne ne fait rien, son regard est figé. Seul le ronronnement de l'ordinateur brise le silence.

« _Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionnage and Logistics Directorate_ », crache la machine. Nocturne ferme les yeux. Les pièces du puzzle informatique s'assemblent.

« Fury, _Nicholas_ '_Nick' Fury… ancien héros de guerre…. L'un des agents les plus influents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il a participé à l'élaboration de nombreux projets… Le plus tristement célèbre, l'Arme X_… T'étais pas une mission, tu n'avais rien à voir avec les projets de l'Hydra : Nick Fury, c'était le père naturel de Katharina. Par le loup blanc, Nocturne, c'était ton grand-père !

Tu étais tout ce qui lui restait après… tout _ça_. Il est mort dans les années qui ont suivi ta naissance… à l'époque, ceux qui hésitaient à obéir aux ordres disparaissaient aussi rapidement que ceux qu'ils avaient essayés de protéger. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer au gouvernement, ni enfreindre la loi. Il t'a pourtant cachée dans une base du S.H.I.E.L.D. La couverture idéale. Sauf qu'il ne t'a pas vu grandir... »

Oxymore avait conduit Nocturne et Magik au chevet de Cyrène. Un nom de plus dans la mission. Une mutante en moins dans le monde. Theresa Rourke. Cette belle Irlandaise aux mèches folles, à l'enfance partagée entre les plaines d'Ulster et les avenues new-yorkaises, venait passer ses vacances d'été à Salem Center, au milieu des jeunes mutants. Illyana avait été l'un de ces visages riant autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle déposait ses valises devant les grands escaliers. Theresa maternait les plus jeunes, les écoutait, les sermonnait de sa voix si particulière, un des rares souvenirs que lui avait laissé son père…

Mais Cyrène ne représentait rien de plus qu'une donnée informatisée, comme tous les autres mutants puisque l'on refusait dorénavant de reconnaître qu'ils avaient existés. Il n'y avait plus sur ce vieux sommier miteux que Theresa, ou plutôt son fantôme. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son corps squelettique froissait les draps sales chaque fois qu'un mince filet d'air pénétrait dans sa gorge béante.

« Le moment est venu, Cyrène. »

Oxymore se pencha sur la mutante mourante. Ce n'était déjà plus la petite Roxane, mais une femme de lumière, un oiseau de feu.

Oxymore ouvrit son esprit et se retrouva instantanément en contact avec l'infini de l'univers. La faculté des dieux offerte à une jeune fille, c'était là sa destinée et sa malédiction. Le Phœnix se déploya, tandis que montait en elle un chant qu'elle avait appris à haïr : la symphonie du pouvoir qui avait perdu sa mère. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour le Phœnix, pas même l'espace ni le temps. La vie, la mort et toutes ces vérités contradictoires qui bercent l'existence se marièrent en Oxymore le temps qu'elle remette l'âme de Cyrène au Gardien.

Une étincelle brilla quelques instants dans le regard vide de Theresa. Ses lèvres décharnées tremblèrent et émirent un faible gémissement caverneux. Le dernier cri de la fille du Hurleur. Un ultime soubresaut ébranla son corps défait qui se raidit.

Magik et Nocturne avaient assisté aux derniers instants de Cyrène. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps atrophié dans les petits bras de Roxane. Celle-ci se leva enfin, et invita Illyana à sortir de la chambre d'un geste de la main. Nocturne la retint. Ses grands yeux d'or scrutèrent Magik, qui finit par briser le silence d'une voix tremblante :

« Le Virus Legacy… la phase terminale... On ne pouvait rien faire… contaminé, c'est être condamné…

- La solution au problème mutant…

- La mort des nôtres, Nocturne…

- Notre mort… ce virus… contaminer… Cette épidémie…

… la dernière mission que j'ai effectuée pour le S.H.I.E.L.D… »

« ILLYANA ! »

Des bras vigoureux l'arrachèrent de la chambre de Cyrène. Illyana détourna son regard des larmes dorées de Nocturne. Un _BAMF !_ étouffa les pleurs de la petite mutante sur sa vie d'ex-agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Un nuage de fumée emplit l'air nauséabond de la cellule de détention, mais Illyana était déjà dans le couloir. Ses poumons se remplirent de vapeurs de soufre. Elle suffoqua.

« Illyana ! »

Mademoiselle Munroe… Tornade, c'était la voix de Tornade… Son cœur allait exploser. Illyana ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que le sol humide sous l'épaule qui la soutenait. Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière et poussa un cri de stupeur. L'étreinte des bras se desserrèrent sous la surprise, mais Illyana enroula les siens autour de la nuque myrtille et passa sa main – si petite, si potelée – dans les boucles bleutées qui frisaient derrière l'oreille pointue.

« Du? Du? Mein Freund! Wie geht's? Sag mich schnell! Wie geht's? » s'exclama-t-elle avec un léger accent russe, avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Illyana revint à elle, elle sentit une main soulever sa nuque. Elle sourit à Tornade, qui passait la ceinture de sécurité autour de sa taille. Illyana tourna la tête et fit un petit signe à Diablo. La longue queue pointue frémit, les yeux jaunes luirent et les canines étincelèrent. Illyana répondit à son sourire.

« J'ignorais que tu parlais allemand, Illyana.

- C'est Diablo qui m'a appris, Fräulein Munroe. Et tu sais quoi ? Tornade, en Allemand, ça se dit Sturm. T'as qu'à aller lui demander toi-même, si tu me crois pas… »

Deux doigts d'ébène caressèrent ses joues pâles, puis la mutante alla s'installer aux côtés du professeur Summers, à l'avant du Blackbird.

Le sourire de Kurt Wagner semblait troublé, presque forcé, comme s'il doutait. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs pourtant, ils avaient tous échappé à Stryker, Illyana le savait ; même si les X-men lui tournaient tous le dos, elle pouvait les nommer. Ils se reconnaîtraient, ils se retourneraient, mais elle en était si sûre qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Illyana se laissa glisser au fond de son siège. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

Elle n'entendait pas les moteurs du jet :

« Tornade ? »

Sa voix. Si fluette, si aiguë. Et pourtant si réelle, aussi réelle que le silence suffocant de Cyrène, emportée par le Virus Legacy. Aussi réelle que les larmes désespérées de Nocturne, forcée à participer au génocide. Aussi réelle que les confidences d'Oxymore à propos du Phœnix Noir, de Phœnix, de ce qui s'était produit et qui allait se passer.

« Elle est à l'extérieur. »

Tout s'accéléra : les gestes désordonnés et désespérés devant le tableau de bord, l'odeur de soufre, la voix monocorde qui n'était déjà plus celle du Professeur X, des cris, des pleurs étouffés, l'étrange parfum de mort, de fécondité et de résurrection… Tout se noyait dans le vacarme des moteurs au-dessus de la forêt, sur laquelle se déversait un torrent de larmes.

Altheak.

Roxane 'Oxymore' Xavier a été créée par Art&Miss.

Katharina Wilhelm est empruntée à l'imagination d'Altaïr.

Les autres personnages appartiennent aux génies de Marvel.


End file.
